Gokudera-kun and Kyoko-chan are Dating!
by FairyTailAddict21
Summary: Tsuna dreams yet again of himself and his crush, Kyoko, going on a date. Only to be woken up by mallet hitting on his head. *Sigh* Another chaotic day lies ahead of No-Good Tsuna again. He goes to school with an empty stomach, only to be greeted by rumors that his friend, Gokudera and Kyoko are now dating. Can this be true? Or maybe not? Find out in my first ever one-shot! Enjoy! )


**Minna-san~! :3 Here's my first Katekyo Hitman Reborn fanfic and one-shot! I'm just a newbie at writing but please feel free to check out my on-going fanfic of Fairy Tail. ^_^ Please bear with me! *bows* XD**

* * *

Tsuna_ getting ready for a date._

_Tsuna went outside his house, finding a very cute-looking Kyoko-chan waiting outside the gate._

_Kyoko-chan pulling Tsuna by his hands towards Kyoko-chan's favorite cake shop._

_Tsuna and Kyoko-chan laughing together while eating short cake._

_Tsuna and Kyoko-chan playing in an amusement park._

_Kyoko-chan holding Tsuna's hand as they watched the sun set, both eating ice cream._

_Kyoko-chan blushes as she looks at Tsuna._

_"Tsuna-kun..."_

_"Yes?"_

_"I-I like– "_

* * *

BBBOOOOONNGGG!

"Wake up, No Good Tsuna." the acrobaleno, Reborn said. Leon, his shape-shifting gpartner, turned from a large, green mallet back to his original, green chameleon form.

Tsunayoshi Sawada woke up with a start from his dream. "Why do you have to always hit me in the head, Reborn?" Tsuna whined, rubbing his sore head. "And when it was getting to the good part..."

"Dreaming of Kyoko again, Tsuna?" The infant hit man looked up.

"Eeeeh? H-how did you know?" Tsuna blushed as he wore his school uniform.

"I can read minds." smirked Reborn.

"Hai, hai. You say that everyday." sighed Tsuna. He went out of his room and headed for the stairs to eat his breakfast.

It was a normal morning in the Sawada household. I-pin and Lambo running around the dining room, causing a ruckus, while Bianchi and Fuuta are eating on table. Mama cooking food for the rest. And lastly, No-Good Tsuna being woke up by Reborn using a large mallet.

"I'll take my leave!" called Tsuna to his mother as he walked outside of his house.

As he was walking towards Namimori Middle School, he sighed. "Reborn ate my omelette again. He even took my sushi, saying that in the mafia world, the early bird gets the early worm. I mean, what's it got to do with taking my food on my plate?"

Suddenly, a small portion of the wall beside him suddenly opened, revealing Reborn and his pet partner Leon. "It means everything, Tsuna." Reborn continued to discuss the sayings used in the mafia world that are used by successful bosses while Tsuna listened half-heartily on their way to his school.

"Did you hear? Gokudera-kun already has a girlfriend!"

"What? Nooo! Gokudera-san how could you!"

"Now, now don't cry. I now how you feel!"

_Huh? G-gokudera-kun already has a girlfriend?_ Tsuna thought as he entered the school grounds. _But he hasn't told me anything about being in a relationship this past few days!_

"Nani, Tsuna?" asked Reborn.

"Nothing. O-oi! Why are you still following me? Aren't you supposed to go home now?" replied Tsuna.

"A katekyo wouldn't leave his student alone, Tsuna. Ja ne!" the holder of the sun pacifier waved his small hand and disappeared behind the bushes through his secret passage ways. Tsuna just sighed in relief as a reply.

He was still thinking about Gokudera when he heard some of his classmates talking about his crush. His ears perked up.

"Hontou? But, no way! Sasagawa-san together with that jerk?"

"That's what I heard! They said that they were together in that cake shop last Saturday!"

"What are you talking about?" Tsuna entered the conversation.

"Ah, No-Good Tsuna! We've been talking about Sasagawa-san and that Gokudera." replied one of his classmates.

"Eh? What about them?" he asked calmly. But deep inside, Tsuna was getting hysterical.

* * *

_"Did you hear? Gokudera-kun already has a girlfriend!"_

_"What? Nooo! Gokudera-san how could you!"_

_"Now, now don't cry. I now how you feel!"_

* * *

_"Hontou? But, no way! Sasagawa-san together with that jerk?"_

_"That's what I heard! They said that they were together in the cake shop last Saturday!"_

* * *

_"Ah, No-Good Tsuna! We've been talking about Sasagawa-san and that Gokudera."_

* * *

Tsuna slowly pieced up the conversations he heard on the way to the school building. _C-could it be?_ he asked to himself in horror.

"O-oi! No-Good Tsuna! Are you even listening? I said that I heard that Gokudera and Sasagawa-san are dating!" his classmate waved a hand in front of his face.

"H-huh? Ah. Ok. Arigatou." Tsuna replied. He ran towards their classroom. _I got to know if the rumors are true. I got to–_ "Oof!" He accidentally into Yamamoto Takeshi. "Yamamoto! Sumimasen. I was kind of in a hurry." Tsuna scratched the back of his head.

Yamamoto laughed. "Daijoubu! Anyway, how about let's go to our class room together?"

"Ha-hai." Tsuna replied back.

"Yo, Tsuna?" Yamamoto looked at his companion.

"Hmm?"

"You do know about those rumors, right?"

Tsuna stiffened yet nodded uneasily.

"You see, when Senpai heard about those rumors he wouldn't stop bugging me. I tried to explain what exactly happened but I always get cut off by him."

"Onii-san...? What exactly happened...?"

"Yeah."

Tsuna was about to clarify what Yamamoto said when they took a left by the corridor and saw Gokudera Hayato and Sasagawa Kyoko talking just outside their classroom. He stopped right in his tracks.

"Ah, Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko-chan waved as the duo walked towards them.

"Ju-judaime! How are you doing? Why are you pale? Did this baseball-nut do something to you?" Gokudera fussed over the tenth Vongola boss while he held Yamamoto by his collar. Yamamoto just laughed and raised his hands up.

"So it's true?" Tsuna asked Gokudera.

Gokudera let go of Yamamoto and slightly tilted his head to the right. "What is, Judaime?"

"You and Kyoko-chan dating." He stared blankly at Gokudera, then at Kyoko, his dreams of a perfect date with Kyoko crashing into pieces.

"E-eh? D-dating? We aren't dating. What made you think of that Tsuna-kun?" blushed Kyoko.

"Yeah. What made you think of that, Tsuna?" Yamamoto said, clasping his hands behind his head.

Their reactions made Tsuna confused.

"If that's about the rumors then don't bother them, Judaime, it's just rumors!" Gokudera gave a thumbs-up. "Don't worry the rumors aren't true, Judaime! Go fight!"

"S-so... You're not dating?" Tsuna looked at Kyoko.

She nodded.

"Then what they saying? About you two at the cake shop?"

Yamamoto chuckled, "I was there too, ya know?"

"Nani?"

"We'll tell Judaime the whole story then..." said Gokudera started, the two nodded in agreement.

* * *

_"Nani kore? A letter from that baka girl?" Gokudera received a letter from Miura Haru._

_He as he read the letter, his eyes widened._

_"A meeting regarding Judaime? I got to go!" He ran back inside his apartment, changed clothes, and zoomed towards the meeting place._

_He arrived at the cake shop, panting. He saw most of the Family there, excluding Chrome Dokuro and Hibari Kyoya. Sasagawa Kyoko and Ryohei, Miura Haru, I-pin, Lambo, Fuuta, Reborn, Dino, Yamamoto Takeshi, much to his dismay, and his sister, Bianchi._

_"Ah, Gokudera-san what took you so long?" Haru came up to the panting young man. "You do know I specifically told you all to be here at 5pm sharp right?" She looked at her watch that was strapped on her left wrist. "Well, you're 15 minutes late!"_

_"Urusai, baka girl!" Gokudera retorted. "What's all this meeting about? What's this got to do with Judaime? And besides, where is he? Is he late as well?"_

_"Woah, woah, Hayato. Too many questions. We don't even know why Haru called us here. Calm down and have a seat." Bianchi patted the empty chair beside her._

_"Ani..." Gokudera started, making himself ready for his stomach ache yet it didn't come due to the the pair of sun glasses Bianchi was wearing."ki?" he shrugged it off and sat beside his sister._

* * *

"So, it wasn't just you and Kyoko-chan?" Tsuna looked at Gokudera.

"Yep!" replied Gokudera proudly.

"But what were they saying that they spotted only you two at the cake shop?" The Vongola Tenth pondered on.

Yamamoto answered, "Well, it's because..."

* * *

_ Yamamoto comfortably leaned on the wall beside the two tables the Family was occupying as Haru explained why she called for a meeting._

_"...That's why I want you all to make Tsuna-san happy on Monday! We will declare that every first Monday of the month as 'Tsuna-san Appreciation Day' just like the 'Haru Appreciation Day' but, first," Haru raised her pointer finger. "It's Tsuna-san day not Haru's. Second," She then raised her middle finger as well, "we're not gon'na celebrate it in the cake shop monthly 'cause the places may vary. Oh and about the place, can we hold the celebration at your Otou-san's restaurant, Yamamoto-san?"_

_"Sure! My old man wouldn't mind us renting the place." Yamamoto grinned. "You're all welcome at our place anytime!"_

_"Show off." scoffed Gokudera._

_"You too, Gokudera! I'll even ask if my old man if he can give you a discount." He gave him a thumbs up. "20%." _

_"Don't need it, baseball freak." Gokudera turned away in annoyance._

_Yamamoto laughed, "You'll need it one day. Our sushi's the best in Namimori!" he said with pride._

_"So it's settled then." Reborn jumped from Bianchi's arms onto the table. "Minna, bring food for the party on Monday. We must show the Tenth Vongola boss that we respect him."_

_"W-well said, R-reborn-san!" sniffled Gokudera, wiping fake tears._

* * *

"Re-reborn said that?" Tsuna asked, sweat dropping.

"Well, yeah!" Yamamoto replied cheerily.

"But that doesn't make any sense. What's that got to do with you too being alone?" Tsuna turned to Kyoko.

"Ah. You see..." Kyoko began to explain.

* * *

_After the meeting, Bianchi and Reborn went to buy ingredients for her cooking. Fuuta went together with Lambo and I-pin to buy more candy._

_"Well, since the meetings over, I'll take my leave then." Gokudera standed up._

_"Wait! Sit down, Gokudera-san. We are to talk about something important." Haru ushered him back to his seat._

_"What for baka girl?"_

_"You're the baka, baka!" _

_"These two are lively, ne, Senpai?" Yamamoto chuckled at the two as he sat down on a chair. _

_Ryohei nodded in agreement, "They are lively, TO THE EXTREME!" he shouted, making the other customers in the shop look at their direction._

_"Wari, wari." Yamamoto scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "My friends here are just lively, don't ya think?" pointing his thumb at the other four._

_Kyoko giggled, "Hai, hai. Discussion time. Um, Miss? Can you bring here five more slices of those chocolate short cakes? Arigatou!" she smiled at the waitress._

_Haru face palmed. "Gokudera-san, please sit down. Just spare us a few minutes, onegai?"_

_"Hai, hai. Get on to what ever you're going to say." Gokudera sat down at last, crossing his arms._

_"Okay, so we asked the three of you stay behind because we noticed that you three are, among our group, are closest to Tsuna-kun." Kyoko began._

_"Of course! I'm Judaime's right hand man after all!" Gokudera stated. _

_"Anyway, we want you to do something special for Tsuna-san on Monday." Haru continued, shoving the statement away._

_"It may be a gift or an act, anything you want. As long as it's for Tsuna-kun." smiled Kyoko._

_"Oh, okay. I'll make an act then." Yamamoto decided._

_Gokudera gritted his teeth, "Hmpff. My act will be better than yours, baseball freak." _

_"Good, you've already thought of something. Onii-san?" Kyoko turned to her brother._

_"I'll give Sawada an EXTREME gift." Ryohei said._

_"If that's all, I'll go ahead first, I still got to practice for my act and do the errands for my old man. Ja ne." Yamamoto waved and took off._

_"I guess I'll go as well. I still I have to train TO THE EXTREME! See at you at home, Kyoko!" He zoomed towards his house, leaving a trail of dust in his wake._

_"How about you Gokudera-san? Aren't you gon'na leave now?" asked Haru._

_"I-I want to ask help for my act." Gokudera's cheeks were slighty tainted with pink. "Just once! I'm setting aside my pride to ask both of you. I-It's for Judaime after all."_

_"Aaaaw! To think that Gokudera-san has a soft spot as well." Teased Haru, pinching his cheeks. "I'll just go to the rest room to do my work then you can ask us anything you want."_

_Kyoko nodded, "We'll help you in any way we can." _

* * *

"... Then after Haru-chan went the the CR, we waved at Micah-chan and her friends as they passed by the cake shop." Kyoko finished.

"That's why we're guessing that they were the ones that started the rumors." Yamamoto said.

"Aaah... So that's why." Tsuna sighed in relief. _I still may be able to have a date with Kyoko-chan._ He thought.

"Oi, Kyoko! In a minute the bell's gon'na ring. Get inside now or Sensei will mark you four as late." a voice came from inside the classroom. The door slid open, revealing Kurokawa Hana, one of Kyoko's close friends.

"Oh, right. Sumimasen!" Kyoko went inside the classroom, followed by the trio.

* * *

After school, the four, together with Ryohei, met up with Haru along the way and went straight to Yamamoto's house. Everyone was present there. Even Dino and his subordinates.

Ryohei gave Tsuna brand new boxing gloves wrapped up in orange wrapping paper. The tag claimed that it was Ryohei's EXTREME appreciation gift.

Gokudera prepared a short poem for Tsuna, telling him that he was the best boss ever and that Gokudera will always be by his side because he is his right hand man, complete with actions (credits to Kyoko) and costume (credits to Haru). He was wearing a black suit patterned with the Vongola crest and yellow leather shoes.

While in Yamamoto's act, he used Shigure Soen Ryu to make perfectly cut sushi for Tsuna.

Everybody had a lot of fun. Except whenever Lambo would steal their food claiming, "All takoyaki and sushi are Lambo-san's!"

"Matte, Lambo! Must share with everyone!" I-pin countered. Chasing him around.

With the constant teasing and laughing, yes, everybody did have a lot of fun.

* * *

**And that's my first ever one-shot! :)) I really hope that you all enjoyed my story! XD Anyway, I'd really appreciate it if you all good folks give a review regarding on what you think about my one-shot. So don't forget to review for me, ne? :3 :))**


End file.
